


MY Lena

by TheRaadicalKid



Series: Tragically Beautiful [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Supercorp WEDDING, Supercorp daughter, There's a wedding, baby Lira, i suck at summaries give it a try tho, imagine a background song Say you won't let go by James Arthur, slow dance, teenage Lira, they film their moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9681332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaadicalKid/pseuds/TheRaadicalKid
Summary: "Sorry, my wifey is so grumpy""Lena!!!!" Kara pouts."But you see, this girl right here is going to be my wife in an hour!!" Lena gives smack kisses to Kara on her cheeks. And then to her neck and back to her cheeks. A lot of kisses."Lena, babe. Stop. That tickles! Babe!!!" Kara laughs, trying to push Lena away. Lena playfully kisses Kara more and tickles herLena pulls her closer, holding Kara's waist, closing any gap between them. She cups Kara's cheeks and stares at those blue eyes intensely."I can't believe you're gonna be my wife! I can't..." Lena shakes her head, smiling. "Marry me, Kara?""Lena, I already said yes!" Kara smiles as a tear fell. staring at those green eyes, Kara's very own kryptonite, makes her wanna combust of happiness. She puts her arms on Lena's shoulders, pulling her for kiss. "YES! YES! YES! YES! And YES!"Lena deepens the kiss, feeling the happiest woman in this world."I love you, Lena Luthor." Kara whispers."You've gotta be kidding me!! None of you are dressed!! Don't tell me both of you are gonna be late at your own wedding!" Alex interrupts, her arms on her waist."Alex Danvers, everyone. Always knowing how to ruin a moment!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the errors. Hope you understand the way I wrote it. scared it might be messy.

There was something about this day Kara Danvers can't seem to fathom. She woke up way too early. Everyone was still asleep. So she decided to warm herself by the fire place and watch some videos she and Lena made through out the years.

* * *

 

 

***  _video clip / flashback ***_

  
"Babe! Why are you here?! We are not supposed to see each other!!" Kara screams as she sees Lena in front of her, holding a camera. Lena was wearing a loose Botton up shirt covering her panties. her hair and make up done already. The only thing missing was the wedding dress.

"Hey baby! Say Hi to the vlog!" Lena focuses the camera to Her soon to be wife.

Kara brushes the Camera away from her face. She is really freaking out right now because they are getting married in an hour and her fiancée isn't patient enough to wait to see her at their garden wedding outside. Well, She couldn't blame Lena though. Her fiancée never believed in superstitions. Never believed in luck. Lena had always believed everything is a mere consequence of the choices we make. She never believed fate was about chance. She believes fate is all about choices. Just like when Kara chose to believe Lena even when she pretended to help her mother. Just like when Kara chose to believe Lena was nothing like her brother. When Kara chose to tell her who supergirl really is. Just like when Lena chose to believe Kara was telling the truth, when she chose to believe Kara was not Clark. Just like when she chose to believe Kara and Supergirl would not abandon her. And at the end of the day, Kara and Lena always choose each other. That's what matters.

Lena puts her arm around Kara's shoulders, pulling the blonde close to her. She kisses Kara on her head as she films the both of them, chuckling.

"Sorry, My wifey is so grumpy."

"Lena!!!!" Kara pouts.

"But you see, this girl right here is going to be my wife in an hour!!" Lena gives smack kisses to Kara on her cheeks. And then to her neck and back to her cheeks. A lot of kisses. This is definitely one of the many characteristics of Lena that the others don't get to see. People always see Kara's fiancee as put together all the time but Lena can be very playful too. Like right now.

"Lena, babe. Stop. That tickles! Babe!!!" Kara laughs, trying to push Lena away. Lena playfully kisses Kara more and tickles her as she puts the camera on the shelf, making sure it was still recording the moment She and Kara are having.

Lena pulls her closer, holding Kara's waist, closing any gap between them. They're foreheads rest on each other's. Lena smiles. The biggest smile Kara has probably seen. She cups Kara's cheeks and stares at those blue eyes intensely.

"I can't believe you're gonna be my wife! I can't..." Lena shakes her head, smiling. "Marry me, Kara?"

"Lena, I already said yes!" Kara smiles as a tear fell. staring at those green eyes, Kara's very own kryptonite, makes her wanna combust of happiness. She puts her arms on Lena's shoulders, pulling her for kiss. "YES! YES! YES! YES! And YES!"

Lena deepens the kiss, feeling the happiest woman i this world.

"I love you, Lena Luthor." Kara whispers.

"You've gotta be kidding me!! None of you are dressed!! Don't tell me both of you are gonna be late at your own wedding!" Alex interrupts, her arms on her waist.

Both girls chuckle as Lena walks towards the shelf. She gets the camera and focuses it on Alex.

"Alex Danvers everyone. Always know how to ruin a moment!" Lena teases.

 

*** _next_ _video clip / flashback ***_

"Oh my gosh, Mags I think I'm gonna cry." Alex says behind the camera, focusing on Kara and Lena, leaning on Maggie's shoulders.

"You ARE crying sweetie." Maggie teases.

 

**_Priest: Do you Kara Danvers take Lena Luthor to be your lawfully wedded wife?_ **

"I DO." Kara bites her lips to stop herself from whimpering as Alex hands her the ring. "Lena Luthor. From the moment I met you, I knew you'd be a big part of my life. But I never thought I'd be standing here marrying you, the love of my life. I never thought that I would fall head over heals, madly and crazily in love with you. The more you pushed me away, the more that I just wanted to hold you and be with you. You occupied my mind day and night. When we're not together all I can think about is the next time we will be. When we fought, I couldn't think straight. I couldn't sleep. You became both my source of sadness and happiness, Lena. And when someone could make you the saddest and the happiest person at the same time, that's when you know it's real. That's when I knew it's worth fighting. I look into your eyes, Lena and all I see is my Home. Now, at this very moment, I look back at all the questions I've had and I'm realizing I never should have doubted myself. Now I know why. All my life My heart has yearned for something I cannot name. But I realize now, the name is Lena Luthor. And Now, You're stuck with me so you better hold on tight because I'm never letting you go, Lena."

Kara puts the ring on Lena's fingers.

_**Priest: Do you Lena Luthor take Kara Danvers to be your lawfully wedded wife?** _

"I do." Lena gets the ring from Jess, her maid of honor. She looks up at the sun above them, trying to stop her tears from falling. Then she stares at Kara, locking her gaze on those blue eyes.

"Kara, I met you at the darkest time of my life. I was at my worst. Everyone stayed away from me. Everyone but you. You were... You made me feel things I couldn't quite fathom. So yeah, I got scared and pushed you away. I pushed you each time you took a step closer towards me. But despite everything, you still believed in me. Despite everyone and everything telling you to run the other direction, you still went towards mine. And You slowly destroyed the walls I've tried to build for years. I never knew what love is. until I met you, Kara. You loved me when I couldn't even love myself. when I thought nobody could. But one day I just woke up realizing my world had changed. That you, Kara Danvers, put This big sun in my life, lighting everything up. Making everything happier. Better. I may have not love you first Kara but I love you the most..."

Lena slowly puts the ring on Kara's finger as she continues. "And everyday, I would wake up right by your side, loving you more than I did yesterday. Life isn't perfect. I know that. But if an imperfect life is this. To get to love you and be with you. Then I don't want a perfect Life, Kara. All I need is this imperfect life and the mistakes and flaws that go along with it as long as I have this lifetime to get to spend loving you, my Kara. Because I do and I always will."

And at that moment, Kara wasn't able to stop her tears from flowing as well as Lena.

Alex was sobbing and surprisingly so is her girlfriend who hardly cries. She films the whole crowd and she realizes that everyone seems to be crying too and if not, at least teary eyed.

_**Priest: by the authority vested upon me by the state of National City, I now pronounce you married, wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride.** _

*** _next_ _video clip / flashback ***_

  
"Babyy!! Happy 5th Anniversary!! Babe, wake up. Look to the camera. Baby, rise and shine!!" Lena says as she jumps on top of Kara, trapping her wife. She films her wife, thinking how cute and beautiful she is even when she's asleep.

"Mhmm" Kara groans. She was still really sleepy and her wife keeps bouncing on top of her. She tries to open her eyes but the sun was really blinding her.

"Hmm. Grumpy baby!" Lena tickles Kara and this made an effective wake up call to her wife.

"Babe!!" Kara complains, fully awake now.

Both girls were laughing hard. Kara takes hold of Lena and switches their positions as she tickles Lena. "Payback is a.... You know"

"Okay. Okay. Stoppp!" Lena says, laughing, holding her arms up as she surrenders.

Kara, still on top of Lena, stops. She smirks and leans over Lena to kiss her as she feels the hands of her wife roaming around her waist.

"Goodmorning my beautiful wife. Happy Anniversary" Kara whispers, nibbling Lena's earlobe.

Lena gets the camera from the side of the bed which apparently was still recording. She focuses the camera on her and Kara who was now in her arms beside her.

"Mhhmm I never get tired of calling this right here, my wife" Lena says at the camera as she bites Kara's neck which still made the blonde blush and moan. Kara and Lena are now smiling, looking at their reflections at the camera, cuddling.

"It is very clear that I got the best out of this deal-" Lena then turns to lock her gaze at Kara. "-however, babe, I will work the rest of my life to make you feel the opposite, Kara. I love you."

Lena didn't let Kara respond as she kisses Kara's neck. The kisses slowly getting down to the collar bones and Lena's hand trying to get rid of Kara's top.

Kara shoves the camera down and teases Lena. "Okay no one needs to see what's about to happen!"

*** _next_ _video clip / flashback ***_

"Hey babe, is this thing on?" Kara holds the camera, not knowing it's already recording. Lena passes by her not bothering to answer her or acknowledge her presence. She puts down the camera, not knowing they are still in its frame and recording.

"Wow, good evening to you too Kara and oh by the way my day has been fine. How bout yours!!!? Kara says sarcastically, clearly upset with Lena

Lena sighs. "I'm tired Kara. I have no time for this. We've been fighting over and over. I'm losing my energy. I have work to think about"

Lena's words hit Kara like a kryptonite. She tries to calm herself down but she was just too hurt. With all the fighting they've been having, many things have been said and done from both sides.

"Wow! All you think about is work, Lena! I have work too! I'm still being supergirl but that doesn't mean I can't be a wife first. Do you still even love me?" There was a crack in Kara's voice. She didn't even know she was gonna ask that. And now tears start to form in her eyes, terrified of what Lena might say.

The raven-haired girl just looked at her, clearly surprise of the question. She should have answered yes right away if she did, right? So why didn't she? Kara was too hurt. She stands before Lena could speak and changes into her supergirl suit and flies away, crying. But not before she says,

"Go and Work. I hope you can marry LCorp when things go south!"

*** _next_ _video clip / flashback ***_

"Hey Kara, I know I'm really sorry. I hope you forgive me. Ugghh. Why am I practicing on a camera" Lena puts the camera away but making sure smit still records the whole thing she was planning to do.

Few minutes later, Kara landed on their penthouse. There were candles everywhere and flower petals too. Lena had prepared a candle light dinner with Kara's favorite food. A lot of them. Her eyes soften as she sees Lena. Her heart starts to skip a beat.

Kara hears the song that starts playing. It was Say you won't let go by James Arthur. It was Lena's song for her.

"Dance with me?" Lena asks, offering her hand to Kara. Kara super speed changes into her normal clothes and takes Lena's hand.

 

 

> _I met you in the dark_  
>  _You lift me up_  
>  _You made me feel as though_  
>  _I was enough_

The moment Kara touched Lena's hand, her wife pulled her to her arms. Lena's hands were on Kara's waist and the blonde put her arms on Lena's shoulders, her hands touching her wife's neck.

 

 

> _We danced the night away_  
>  _We drank too much_  
>  _I held your hair back when_  
>  _You were throwing up_

The couple were gazing at each others eyes intensely. But the looks they're giving each other weren't a reflection of anger or disappointment. They were more like longing, apologetic, love. Lena pulls Kara even closer and the blonde rests her head on Lena's shoulders as they dance slowly to the music.

 

 

> _Then you smiled over your shoulder_  
>  _For a minute I was stone-cold sober_  
>  _I pulled you closer to my chest_  
>  _And you asked me to stay over_  
>  _I said, I already told you_  
>  _I think that you should get some rest_

"Kara... I don't know what to say. I'm sorry."

"Shhhh. I'm sorry too, Lena."

They are still dancing and Kara's head was still resting near her neck in her shoulders but Lena could feel Kara's tears on her. She pulls away gently and cups Kara's face. She stares at Kara's eyes.

"Hey, look at me, Kara" She tucks some loose strands of Kara's hair behind her ear. "Of course I do love you, Kara. I was just too surprised to answer. Knowing I made you doubt my love, I hated myself. I Love you, my wife, my everything"

Lena pulls Kara in her arms, still slow dancing.

 

 

> _I knew I loved you then_  
>  _But you'd never know_  
>  _'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go_  
>  _I knew I needed you_  
>  _But I never showed_  
>  _But I wanna stay with you_  
>  _Until we're grey and old_  
>  _Just say you won't let go_  
>  _Just say you won't let go_

"I love you too, Lena. Always." Kara whispers, her head still buried on Lena's shoulders.

 

 

 

>  
> 
> _I wake you up with some breakfast in bed_  
>  _I'll bring you coffee_  
>  With a kiss on your head  
>  _And I'll take the kids to school_  
>  Wave them goodbye  
>  _And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night_
> 
> _When you looked over your shoulder_  
>  _For a minute, I forget that I'm older_  
>  I wanna dance with you right now, oh  
>  _And you look as beautiful as ever_  
>  _And I swear that every day you'll get better_  
>  You make me feel this way somehow

When their favorite part of the lyrics was up. They sang along too.

"I'm so in love with you And I hope you know  
Darling, your love is more than worth its weight in gold" Lena sings

Kara smiles and continues the part.  
"We've come so far my dear. Look how we've grown. And I wanna stay with you  
Until we're grey and old. Just say you won't let go."

"Just say you won't let go"

Kara and Lena slow danced through out that song. Kara's heart fluttered. No matter what they go through, Lena always made her feel this way. They made each other fall in love even more.

 

 

 

> _I wanna live with you_  
>  _Even when we're ghosts_  
>  _'Cause you were always there for me_  
>  _When I needed you most_
> 
> _I'm gonna love you 'til_  
>  _My lungs give out_  
>  _I promise till death we part_  
>  _Like in our vows_  
>  _So I wrote this song for you_  
>  _Now everybody knows_  
>  _That it's just you and me_  
>  _Until we're grey and old_  
>  _Just say you won't let go_  
>  _Just say you won't let go_
> 
> _Just say you won't let go_  
>  _Oh, just say you won't let go_

 

*** _next_ _video clip / flashback ***_

  
"Kara, honey, can you please stop pacing. It's making my head hurt" Lena says to Kara, looking up from the new camera she is trying out.

"I have to tell you something"

Lena sighs, tying to focus the camera at her wife. "I know babe. I figured. I've been waiting for you to tell me for half an hour now."

Kara stops pacing and looks at her wife. "Really?" She adjusts her glasses out of habit. "Anyways doesn't matter. I quit being super girl."

"YOU WHAT NOW?"

"I quit."

Lena stands, leaving the camera behind, still recording. She goes to her wife and holds her hand. Her eyes full of concern and worry. Lena frowns

"But you love being supergirl."

"I do. But....  what I love more is to have a family. I want to have a family, Lena."

"But you have a-" and the realization what Kara meant starts to hit Lena. "-oh... oh. Oh!"

Lena's frown turns upside down. She was now grinning and feeling giddy. And so is her wife. They are having a family!

"oh my gosh. We're having a family!! We are having a family!!"

*** _next_ _video clip / flashback ***_

  
"But mama, I'm not really grounded aren't I mama?" Lira, turns her gaze to Kara from Lena who just reprimanded her. Kara and Lena's 5 year old child was pouting and looking for some support from her Mama Kara.

Kara who was still holding the camera turns to look at Lena and pouts too, giving Lena a ~~_'come on forgive her she's our kid'_ ~~ look.

Lena shakes her head at Kara "oh no you don't! Lira can't leave her room and you two don't get to pout!"

Kara smirks and looks at her daughter. "You wanna know what I want to do?" She asks Lira and just like that, they look at each other with understanding. Lira and Kara run to Lena, tackling her on the carpet in the living room. All of them are laughing so hard. Both girls were on top of Lena trying to tickle her.

"how can my girls be this handful!!" Lena laughs, trying to get away from Lira and Kara

*** _next_ _video clip / flashback ***_

  
"Pleaaase mama??" Lira bounces on top of Kara.

Kara was smiling, trying to film her daughter. She can't believe her daughter is in freshmen in High school now. Oh how time flies.

"You're still not convincing enough in the Camera. and you're too big to be hopping on top of me Lira. " Kara teases Lira. " anyways, What did your mommy say?"

"Aggh. She said No"

"Then No it is"

"But mom-"

Lena enters the room, catching her daughter and wife on the couch. She knows exactly what her daughter is trying to do. She Shakes her head on how stubborn Lira can be.

"You didn't just seriously run to Kara and ask permission, did you? KARA!"

"Babe, I said No" Kara playfully throws a pillow at her wife. "And your mommy's right Lira. If you really wanna hang out with this guy, you can do it here at home where there are adults"

"UGHHHH" Lira groans and storms to her room.

Lena walks to her wife and kisses her. Kara pulls her in her arms to let Lena lie down on her lap. Kara focuses the Camera on lena's face.

"Awww my baby is tired." Kara uses her other hand to massage Lena's temple. "I love you, my wife"

She sees Lena smile through the camera.  
"I love you too, babe. And it worked Kara...Im.. I'm pregnant"

* * *

 

Kara who was watching the videos, was interrupted by the presence of a beautiful girl.

"Lena, honey. You're up."

Kara smiles, seeing Lena who seems to be a vampire apparently because she seems to aged backwards. She is still captivated by the beauty of her wife. Her wife is smiling at her and she still feels like the first time she met her. She still feels that excitement, that thrill of anticipation. Kara looks at her wife and she still feels butterflies in her stomach. She still feels every emotion all at once. Years have passed yet she is still falling more and more in love with Lena every single day.

"I see you're up early and ready. Let's go. The kids are in the car already."

They all sat in the car in silence. Kara can't seem to remember where they are going. She can't explain this hollow thing she's feeling. Something about this day was important and she couldn't remember. She holds Lena's hand, seeking for comfort. She sees Lena park the car and squeezes her hand as she kisses Kara's cheek. They all leave the car and Kara follows Lena and the kids. She sees Lena's hand holding some flowers.

Kara stops and starts to panic.  
"Oh my gosh. Lena!! I totally forgot. Today is our anniversary and I, I forgot..."

Kara sees Lena give her a sad smile. She couldn't believe she forgot. How could she?! She sees Alex from afar as Lena leans down and says something to the kids.

"Hey little ones, you go ahead and stay with Granny Alex over there for a bit"

And that's when it hit Kara. The shallow feeling she's been having all day, it's not just because of their anniversary. She looks at what's in front of her on the ground. She's sees the tombstone that says

 

 

> **Lena Luthor-Danvers**  
>  _She made the whole world feel like Home_

Lena. Her Lena is in there. This can't be happening. Kara feels an excruciating pain in her heart as everything hits her. Tears start to flow and she just couldn't breathe. Why was Lena not here? Why? How? Kara's world starts to fall apart. It start to tremble. She cries as she stumbles and fall down at the tombstone in front of her.

"Mom?" The girl who she thought was Lena, the girl who is a spitting image of Lena, starts to cry. She leans down And puts the flowers on the tombstone.

Kara turns and looks at her. Really looks at her. "Li, Lira?"

Lira pulls her mom for a hug, needing the comfort while her mom still remembers her. Kara doesn't remember a lot anymore. Sometimes she remembers but sometimes she's just stuck in the past reliving it over and over again. But somehow, every year on this day, Kara remembers. Kara always remembers. And every year on this day Lira says spends her time and says goodbye to both of her moms. Because tomorrow, she knows Kara wouldn't remember. She leaves her mom to go to her kids, giving Kara some privacy.

"Oh god, Lena. My, my, Lena" Kara weeps. "but we were supposed to grow old together. You, you can't Lena. I needd you. I need you, my love. pleaaase. Please come back to me. It hurts Lena. It hurts..."

Kara is tapping her heart roughly. Showing Lena where it hurts. "..the Pain, the grief... It's too much Lena. I... I can't. Lira needs you... Her kids need you. Oh Lena, pleaaasee come back. Pleaaaeee"

Kara couldn't breathe properly. She was sobbing, whimpering, reliving the death of her wife and her unborn child over again like it just happened yesterday. Kara whimpers and cries between her words.

"You told me Lena.... You told me, a lifetime. You told me we'd get to spend it together... You.... You said you'd wake up by my side everyday... But I woke up Lena and you weren't there... Lena... My lena... You, you weren't there and I died... I died every single day without you... I, i, i love you Lena and I... I just need... I need you to come home to me.. Lena please, tell me this is a dream.. Pleaaasee tell me and come home... Come back to me..."

 

*** fin ***


End file.
